Adam Pops the Big One
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah and Adam are co workers "not bro and sis like on tv" that have been dating for 3 years after a car wreck killed Kristina and Max. Haddie is on board and is soo happy to see her dad soo happy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 years later after Kristina and Max were involved in a fatal car wreck Adam is waiting for Haddie to get home from school and is really excited to tell her his big news. When Haddie gets home he jumps off the couch and goes to the door.

"Hey Hunnie how was school?" he wonders kissing her head

"great as usual.' she tells him

"you have good day dad?" she wonders

"yeah, you?" he wonders

"it was okay." she tells him

"good." he says

"you're happy." she says

"yeah." he say with a smile

"so why are you so happy dad?" she wonders

"well you know my girlfriend Sarah right?" he wonders

"yea...yeah I do." she tells him

"well she go a job in NYC so We're moving!" he tells her

"we're moving to NYC the New York Cuty the New York Cuty as in Statue of Liberty,MTV,Time Square,Central Park, The Plaza Hotel NYC?" she wonders

"the very one." he tells her

"wow that's great dad, when do we leave?" she wonders

"tonight on the red eye." he tells her

"wow so fast!" she says

"I know but I love her." he tells her

"I know you do." she tells him

"so I was gonna ask her to marry me." he tells her

"whoa, you've thought about this it's just so soon." she tells him

"it's been 3 years hunnie." he tells her

"I know and it's great and she's great and right for you Dad." she tells him

"thank you." he says

"so did you get a ring?" she wonders

"picked it up today and everything." he goes into the kitchen to grab and and lets her see it

"wow, pretty." she says and smiles

"yeah, I know isn't it great?" he wonders

"yeah, it's really great dad!" she says and smiles

"so when are you planning on proposing?" she wonders

"tomorrow night over dinner I booked us reservations at her favorite restaurant and it's going to be so special and romantic." he tells her

"awe that's great dad." she says and smiles

"yeah." he says

"do you think she's going to be expecting it?" she wonders

"probably not but I don't know maybe I mean we've been getting along so great and we've talked about everything she's ever wanted in a relationship and it seems like she would be on board with marriage

"that's great dad." she says

"yeah." he says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"okay so go pack what you want to bring with you." he tells her

"what about the rest of our stuff?" she wonders

"oh Grandpa and Uncle Crosby have a UHaul all gassed up and read to go." he tells her

"they're are driving to NYC?" she wonders

"um yea." he tells her

"oh okay." she says

"go." he says

"okay." she says kissing his cheek "I love you dad." she tells him

"I love you too." he tells her and smiles and watches her go upstairs to pack

Adam goes into his office and sits down in his chair and picks up his phone and dials Sarah's number.

"hello?" she answers

"hey sweetie." he says

"hey babe." she says

"how are you?" she asks sweetly

"I'm good and miss you like crazy." he tells her

"same here." she tells him and smiles

"so, how's Haddie?" she wonders

"she's great!" he tells her

"awe that's great." she says

"yeah." he says

"so how's work?" he wonders

"it's great I love working on Broadway!" she tells him

"that's great sweetie really!" he tells her

"are you busy?" he wonders

"a little but never too busy for you." she tells him

"good." he says and smiles listening to voice

"I miss you and your sexy voice." she tells him

"same here." he tells her

"I can't wait until you get here.' she tells him

"awe well we I can't wait to get there!" he tells her

"when are you getting here?" she wonders

"soon." he tells her

"when's soon?" she wonders

"sooner than soon." he tells her

"ugh stop teasing me Braverman." she tells him

"oh come on you know you love it." he tells her and laughs at her

"are you laughing at me there buddy!" she pretends to get mad

"yeah maybe a little.' he tells her

"well stoppit!" she tells him with her whine 


End file.
